Adele
Adele Laurie Blue Adkins, dite''' Adele''' est une auteur-compositrice-interprète britannique née le 5 mai 1988 à Londres. Biographie right|200pxAdele est née dans le nord de Londres le 5 mai 1988, mais doit plusieurs fois déménager, sa mère l'élevant seule depuis le départ de son père alors qu'elle n'a que quatre ans. Elle quitte ainsi Tottenham en 1997, part pour Brighton, puis retourne dans la banlieue de Londres en 1999 (Brixton puis West Norwood, des quartiers du district de Lambeth). Elle chante dès l’âge de quatre ans et affirme qu’elle fut obsédée par les voix. Elle cite les Spice Girls comme influence majeure en rapport à son amour et sa passion pour la musique et mentionne qu’elles ont fait d’elle ce qu’elle est aujourd’hui. Elle les imitait d’ailleurs lors de fêtes lorsqu’elle était petite fille. Elle aime aussi beaucoup la chanteuse britannique Gabrielle, dont elle reprend les chansons à ses débuts. Pour la faire ressembler à cette dernière, sa mère lui fait même un cache-œil avec de la paillette. Elle été également influencé durant l'adolescence par la musique des Spice Girls , de Jeff Buckley, du groupe The Cure et d’artistes comme Billy Bragg, Etta James et Peggy Lee. Elle affirme également être fan de Beyoncé depuis l'âge de 11 ans. À 16 ans, Adele écrit sa première chanson, Hometown Glory qui figure dans son album 19. On lui a confié la musique du dernier James Bond, Skyfall. Vie privée Elle est actuellement en couple avec Simon Konecki avec qui elle a eu un petit garçon nommé Angelo James né le 19 ocotbre 2012. Le mariage du couple est prévu pour la fin juillet 2013. Anecdotes *Elle est contralto, sa voix couvre deux octaves, une note et un demi-ton. *Elle découvrit les artistes Peggy Lee, Etta James ou encore Billy Bragg dans un magasin HMV local alors qu'elle cherchait un nouveau style de coiffure en regardant les pochettes d'albums. *Elle rêve de collaborer avec Beyoncé. *Ses chansons Turning Tables, Rolling In The Deep, Rumor Has It en mash-up avec Someone Like You et Chasing Pavements ont été reprises dans la série musicale Glee. Elle a d'ailleur demandé a ce qu'Amber Riley (Mercedes Jones dans Glee) reprenne une de ses chansons. *Quand elle a été interrogée sur son poids, elle a répondu ceci : "Je ne fais pas de la musique pour les yeux. Je fais de la musique pour les oreilles." *En juillet 2008 elle achète une peinture de Stella Vine 8 000£ pour une oeuvre de charité visant à aider les enfants africains et leurs parents qui vivent avec le SIDA. *La presse la surnomme la nouvelle Amy Winehouse à ses débuts. *Elle joue de la guitare, du piano, de la basse, des percussions et du clavier. Discographie '19 (2008)' right|200px 19, premier album studio sorti en janvier 2008 en Australie, Royaume-Uni et dans l'Union Européenne puis le 10 juin 2008 aux Etats-Unis. Il s'est écoulé à plus de 6,5 millions d'exemplaires à travers le monde. Hometown Glory fut le premier single sorti le 22 octobre 2007. Chasing Pavements le 14 janvier 2008 qui se classe à la 1ère place en Norvège, numéro 2 au Royaume-Uni, 21ème dans le Hot 100 et 28ème dans le Billboard Pop 100. Elle a aussi été sujette à controverse en raison d'une traduction par "être poursuivi sur le trottoir". Ce second single sera certifié disque d'or au Canada et en Norvège, disque d'argent au Royaume-Uni et disque de platine aux Etats-Unis. Cold Shoulder, 3ème single sorti le 28 avril 2008 se classera en Belgique respectivement 3ème et 19ème suivant les régions, au Pays-Bas à la 28 place du top 40 et enfin au Royaume-Uni à la 18ème place. #Daydreamer #Best for Last #Chasing Pavements #Cold Shoulder #Crazy for Me #Melt My Heart to Stone #First Love #Right as Rain #Make You Feel My Love #My Same #Tired #Hometown Glory '21 (2011)' right|200px21, second album de la chanteuse, est sorti le 21 janvier 2011 en Europe. Someone Like You écrite suite à une rupture, Rolling in the Deep, Set Fire to the Rain et Rumour Has It ''sont utilisés comme singles pour cet album. Ce dernier se classe dans près de 19 pays numéro 1 ainsi qu'au Billboard 200 US et va même jusqu'à être certifié 18 fois disque de platine en Irelande. #Rolling in the Deep #Rumour Has It #Turning Tables #Don't You Remember #Set Fire to the Rain #He Won't Go #Take It All #I'll Be Waiting #One and Only #Lovesong #Someone Like You 'Greatest Hits (2012)''' à venir... Récompenses 2008 *Urban Music Award du meilleur acte de jazz. *Brit Award du choix des critiques. 2009 *BMI London Award de la meilleure chanson pop avec Chasing Pavements. *European Border Breakers Award du meilleur album pour 19. *Grammy Award de la révélation de l'année. *Grammy Award de la meilleure performance vocale d'une artiste féminine pop pour Chasing Pavements. 2011 *American Music Award du meilleur artiste contemporain. *American Music Award de la meilleure artiste féminine pop/rock. *American Music Award du meilleur album pop/rock pour 21. *11 Billboard Awards pour tout les téléchargements digitauux à son profit. *Glamour Women Of The Year Award de la meilleure artiste féminine. *IFPI Platinium Europe Award pour son album 21. à terminer .. Galerie Adele 1.jpg adele.jpg _Adele_.jpg adele-21.jpg 220px-Adele_-_Live_2009_(4)_cropped.jpg Adele.png Adele+PNG.png adele-cover-media_3.jpg|Avec ses Grammy Awards Images (8).jpg Images (7).jpg Adele Brit Awards.jpg|Aux Brit Awards Adele 100.jpg|Photoshoot Adele 101.jpg|Photoshoot Adele 102.jpg|Photoshoot Adele 103.jpg|Photoshoot Adele 104.jpg|Avec son Grammy Award Adele 105.jpg|Avec son Grammy Award Adele 106.jpg|Photoshoot Adele 107.jpg Adele 108.jpg|Photoshoot Adele 109.jpg|Photoshoot Adele 110.jpg|Avec ses Grammy Awards Adele 111.jpg|Photoshoot Adele 112.jpg|Photoshoot Adele 113.jpg|Photoshoot Adele 114.jpg|Photoshoot Adele 115.jpg|Photoshoot Adele 116.jpg|Photoshoot Vidéos Clips 19 thumb|right|270px|Chasing Pavements thumb|left|270px|Hometown Glory 21 thumb|left|270px|Adele - Someone Like You thumb|right|270px|Adele - Rolling In The Deep Autres thumb|left|270px|Adele - Skyfall Performance en "live" thumb|left|270 px|Turning Tables (Live at The Royal Albert Hall)thumb|right|270px|Rumour Has It (Live At The Royal Albert Hall) thumb|left|270px|Set Fire To The Rain (Live at The Royal Albert Hall) Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Musicienne